Episode six
shot301.png|Buh-bye -.- shot302.png|Welcome back to the team, Jessica. We've got a few less friends, since you left :/ shot303.png|Jessica's been working out :) shot304.png|Trey's still got some training to do. I don't think she evolves until like what, level 26? shot305.png|Only eleven more levels >.> shot306.png|Ten. shot307.png|Kevvy's only got five levels to go, I believe. Then he shall own everyone! shot308.png|The first member to hit level 20...Bocaj came really close :( shot309.png|New route :0 shot310.png|Hoothoot was caught, but...I most likely won't use it, so long as I have Webly and Kevvy. shot311.png|Suuuuuuure shot312.png|Sorry, Radi. You'll probably spend the Nuzlocke in the box, with that wad of pink bubblegum and the tiny angry bird. shot313.png|Four more to go! Also, offscreen I went and got JLOM from the daycare. I could have sworn I had a screenshot of that...He's level 16, now. shot314.png|Trey's starting to fit in, don't you think? If she makes it to that level, she'll be a pretty rockin' Granbull. shot315.png|JLOM, back in action, ya'll! shot316.png|Only four more levels until we get a sweet Arbok! shot317.png|Yeah, Trey! I'd say we're almost ready to face the dreaded Whitney and her Miltank from Hell. shot318.png|Fast, wasn't it? I'm guessing you're not so good at the Pokemon thing. shot319.png|Kevvy's so close! I'm...I'm...giddy with excitement! shot320.png|Oh, yes. 100% accuracy :) Confuses opponents without fail shot321.png|Only three more levels! :D I love me some Arbok shot322.png|Two more to go! shot323.png|One :O shot324.png|Here it is, ladies and gentlemen! shot325.png|Arbok <3! shot326.png|Currently the strongest Pokemon I have :) shot327.png|Here we go...truth be told, Whitney's Miltank scares the crap out of me...It's such a beast... shot328.png|Here we go... shot329.png|One down, only the Miltank left... shot330.png|JLOM is our strongest...No one else would stand a chance against that monster... shot331.png|Oh...oh, no...not JLOM, too... shot332.png|I tried to use Confuse Ray, but she was too fast...not Kevvy... shot333.png|Jessica? D: shot334.png|Half the team, gone...just like that... shot335.png|Oh, you're crying? You didn't lose anyone, you stupid little brat...your beast of a Miltank killed three of my friends... shot336.png|Whatever. I don't care, right now. shot337.png|Again, whatever. shot338.png|JLOM - Lv.4-Lv22 :( shot339.png|Kevvy - Lv.2-Lv.19 :( And the only surviving member of the original four, besides Bruno shot340.png|I'm sorry, Jessica...Lv.5-Lv.18 I wish I had gotten to know you, better... shot341.png|Surviving bros...of Team...Unstoppable? shot342.png|Freak... shot343.png|Thanks, crazy chick who talks to flowers. shot344.png|Uh...what does that say? shot345.png|...WHAT? shot346.png|My only option was to run. Webly and Bruno are weak to Rock-types, and Trey isn't strong enough to fight a Sudowoodo. shot347.png|New route. Big whoop. shot348.png|He's made it as far as Bocaj did :( shot349.png|Oh, God...the twins are back... shot350.png|A little too strong, with a lot of anger. shot351.png|Seven more levels? shot352.png|The streets don't have much piiiiiiity, in the ciiiiiiity, aaaa-haaaa! shot353.png|Uh, Brandon, yo. shot354.png|Whoa, what? Hey, man, I'm just here to heal my bros...I don't need any weird guy hanging around me, right now. shot355.png|Weirdo... shot356.png|What are you, my mom? shot357.png|New bro...I guess. shot358.png|Welcome, Zinc... shot359.png|Oh, great...this tool -.- Seriously, I don't have time for this. shot360.png|Watch the exciting conclusion, next episode...where we hopefully won't lose anyone T.T